


Get Free

by seven7seals (sewerwitchlove)



Series: Loey's Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Abuse of Power, Age Difference, Begging, Cages, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, No Sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, Piss kink, Survival, This is pure filth, Watersports, piss drinking, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 11:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16174130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sewerwitchlove/pseuds/seven7seals
Summary: Kinktober Day 2: | Begging | WatersportsCaged outside the Veteran Centre, you're desperately thirsty. Jacob tests how willing you are to survive.





	Get Free

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just really gross nasty smut for Day 2 of Kinktober: Ass Worship | BEGGING | Medical play | WATERSPORTS
> 
> It is what it says in the tags, really. Jacob makes you drink his piss. I don't have much more to add lmao <3

Your eyes followed the rivulets of water that ran down his neck, shining on his beard and seeping into the neck of his t-shirt.

You felt mad, wild with thirst as your shaking fingers grasped the rusted bars of the cage before you. You could hear yourself panting, eyes like pinpricks and focused on the water bottle like a Fennec Fox.

“You thirsty in there, pup?” he laughed, eyes cold and amused and focused entirely on you. “I bet you are. I bet you’d do just…anything for a drink of this,” he said, shaking the bottle so the sloshing sounds taunted you further.

He smirked, lips twisting in a mocking facsimile of a smile. He kept his eyes on yours, snapping his fingers when you dared look at the bottle grasped in his large, scarred hands. The trickling sound tore your eyes from his once more as he tipped the last of the water on the scorched earth just out of your grasp. You tried to scream, the sound weak and choked in your parched throat, as your hand extended uselessly towards the flask.

“Please, Jacob, ple-” you rasped out, the words catching in your throat like razor wire. Frustrated tears pricked at your eyes as water evaded you yet again. Like Tantalus, doomed to have it forever recede before your cracked lips.

“Why would you-?” you rasped, lips trembling as you gazed up into his icy eyes.

He just stared you down, steady and damnably controlled as always.

“You’re thirsty. You’re weak. But we come into this world with a single instinct: survive. And it never leaves us,” he crouches down, still managing to loom over you. “So, Deputy. What are you willing to do to survive?”

You don’t hesitate – don’t even think – before the word “anything” passes your lips. You mean it. You’re so desperately thirsty. More animal than human now, you want to claw through the bars and fight him for the dregs that lie at the bottom of the flask. Even though your rational mind knows that that is a fight you’d surely lose.

“Anything, Deputy?” he chuckles. “Ask me nicely, pup, and I might find something for you. Beg your master.”

You knew him not to be merciful. You knew that he was more likely to spit on you than give you a drink, but you had to try. He culled the herd, killed the weak, yet you help hope that his honour would hold him to his word.

“Please, Jacob. Please let me drink. Please,” you begged, past the point of pride. This wasn’t about your ego (though certainly, it was about his). This was about survival. About you being able to spend at least one more night in this damned cage, despite the wind whistling through the bars and the scraps of cold, bloody mystery meat that passed for food. One more night alive was one more night to get out of here.

He laughed, a huffing humourless sound, and stood back up. Your heart seized, scared that he was going to walk away and leave you thirsting in the dirt like he had countless nights before.

“No! Please don’t leave, don’t leave me-” you babbled. Despite your hatred, Jacob’s presence meant distraction. It meant human contact, and possibly food and water.

“Oh, I’m not going anywhere, honey. You said you’re thirsty, huh? You want a drink?”

You nodded like a bobbing dog, still kneeling before him. Gazing up, he seemed like an angel though you knew him to be the devil. The back-light caught in his red hair, making a halo around his scarred, hardened face. On your knees, head bent back in supplication, you looked exactly like the ‘pup’ he referred to you as.

When he reached for his pants, however, you jerked back. You didn’t expect him to make you sing for your supper. You didn’t want to earn water like that, though you may have to.

“What’s wrong, Dep? Not thirsty anymore?” he mocked, still unzipping his pants and reaching in to palm his dick.

You couldn’t ignore your pounding head or aching throat. Even looking at him made dizziness spin across your head, and you knew what you had to do. With a shake of your head and lowered eyes, you opened your mouth.

“Oh, you are eager, aren’t you?” he murmured. “Stay just like that, there’s a good girl.”

He stepped forward again and you braced yourself for the press of his hard cock against your chapped lips. But it never came.

The warm wetness that splashed across your mouth made you recoil. Eyes wide and mouth curling, you whined and reared back. But he continued to aim, soaking your front with his piss.

“Aw, come on now, Deputy. You don’t want to waste it, do you? Who knows when your next drink will come.”

Knowing he was right, you shuffled forward on your knees again, pressing your face close to the bars and opening your mouth.

You cringed as the stream was directed into your mouth, hot and sour and yet soothing your parched throat. The sound of him filling your mouth shamed you, painting your cheeks a burning red. You had to close your mouth to swallow, and you found yourself wincing as that meant more of his piss dripped down your chin rather than down your throat.

You panted, arching your neck further back, desperate to drink your fill. The smell had your nose wrinkling, but you pushed the thought aside. You gulped it down, warm and repulsive, and yet a balm to your deadly thirst.

“Good girl,” he cooed. “Fuck, you look good soaked in my piss. Do you like that? Maybe this is how I should give you a drink all the time, huh?”

You made a weak, open-mouthed whine at the thought. Imagining your life in this cage, opening your mouth to drink his piss every day. In front of the other captives. In front of Jacob’s soldiers. Fuck, even in front of Pratt.

And yet, you grew wet at the thought of being so disgustingly used. You could hear the stream of his piss, his sighing, and your wet, greedy gulps. You didn’t want it to stop. You felt full and satiated and ashamed.

Finally, he trickled off. You licked your lips, chasing the final salty drops that escaped your mouth.

“Looks like that’s all you’re getting today, pup,” he said, cruel delight shining in his eyes. He moved to walk away, zipping up his fly and turning his back to you. You sat, piss cooling on your front and tears brimming in your eyes. At your shaky inhale, he looked at you over his shoulder.

“Tell you what, honey. You feel thirsty again, you tell your friend Peaches to come and get me. We’ll see if you’re willing to survive with an audience.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!!!! Lmk what you think in the comment section, or find me on tumblr @seven7seals
> 
> Happy Kinktober <3


End file.
